


Harry does Regretti

by kharmachaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry is thicc, dang it looks washed out in ao3 oh well, hhhh never drawing anything library themed again, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kharmachaos/pseuds/kharmachaos
Summary: This is an art piece for the ROR Round Robin Holiday art and writing thingymabob! Specifically, @TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain 's part. Meep.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Room of Requirement's 2020 Holiday Collection





	Harry does Regretti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain/gifts).




End file.
